Yodi (Character)
Yodi is an anthropomorphic green dinosaur of indeterminate age who is inexplicably capable of utilizing firearms. He enjoys strawberry jelly, the ladies, and long walks on the beach. Although he is weak in his base form, he is an unstoppable powerhouse once he consumes a power-up, which he keeps stashed away somewhere. If he doesn't have access to his power-ups, he fights with heavy artillery. History Yodi is one of the 10 children of Yobby. He hails from Yodi Land, a massive country nearly the size of a continent inhabited mostly by shoe-wearing dinosaurs. One morning, he woke up to find his friends and family infected by the devastating Trog Plague. He traveled to foreign lands in search of a cure, finding himself somewhere near TLC mansion. He hid underground until the Goongus Spore had been eliminated. Once it was all over, Yodi went exploring, and found himself at the front steps of Omega Supreme, and has been a core member of the TLC ever since. Although he has decided to stay at TLC mansion, he occasionally visits his family back home. Season 17 Yodi did not make a physical appearance until the very end of Season 17, where he he took the gang out to get some yummy taco bell. When they returned home, Mr. Tatters came out of nowhere and informed the group that he was changing sides. This was actually a trap, launching an epic battle which Yodi participated in. He nearly defeated the Oogie Boogeyman, but ran out of power-ups and collapsed from exhaustion. Season 17.5 In between season 17 and 18, Yoshi choked on a piece of popcorn and died. Abilities Yodi possesses a variety of unique abilities, due to his expert usage of power-ups. * Superhuman physical characteristics - Because Yodi is a dinosaur, he is gifted with the natural predatory strength of a fearsome hunter. He has super strength, speed, durability, stamina, etc. * Long tongue - Yodi's tongue can extend to pull foes into his mouth. * Egg throwing - Once Yodi has digested an enemy, he can lay them as an egg and throw them at another target. * Guns - Yodi is an expert marksman. * Dash Yodi - By consuming a Dash Pepper, Yodi can become Dash Yodi, a flaming orange version of himself that moves at unimaginably high speeds. By rubbing his hands together in rapid succession, he can set his fists aflame for a powerful barrage of ignited punches. * Blimp Yodi - When Yodi eats a Blimp Fruit, he blows up like a balloon and is able to float around freely and tank attacks like they were nothing. * Bulb Yodi - After chowing down on a Bulb Berry, Yodi becomes a bright gold color and emits light that blinds his opponents. It can also be used to navigate in dark areas! Yodi is likely high mid tier. Trivia * Yodi is a common name among the Yodi people, since Yodi is literally just the name of the species. Category:Everything